Under My Head
by SheRipper
Summary: Hello! This story is about Elena realizing where her feelings truely lay, and if safe is better then passion...and the chance to get hurt- paring ElenaXDaimon, no slash, rated T in case im not careful with my words and possibly slight violence. R&R please, better then it sounds!-promise ;)


It's my very own fanfic for the vampire dairies!

"Why, hello Elena." He said, flashing a dangerous smile, than unlashing his fangs, ready to hunt me down. He was getting closer to me when, all of a sudden, he quickly backed away and looked around him. Daimon came in a flash, standing between me and Gregor, exactly where Gregor was standing just a second ago.

"Why, hello Gregor." Daimon said in the same dangerous tone, sounding more sarcastic than ever, and flashed a drilling smile with lots of teeth. Elena saw a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Elena let go of the breath she was holding, and breathed in relief. She was wishing for Stefan, but now that Daimon was here she knew that she was just as safe, if not more- since Daimon's strength over- powers Stefan's. Also, even though she and Daimon had a strange relationship- they were sort of friends (?)- , she knew that he would never let her die. He cares for her, even if he doesn't want to show it. And as much as she didn't want to admit to herself, she knew the instant he came that she was safe. Daimon is the only person other than Stefan that ever made her feel that way. It's ridiculous, she knew that. She had to remind herself that he was evil, and a cold blooded murderer that never regretted killing the people he had killed. But no matter what her brain tells her, she just got too used to him, and knowing him as well as she did, she can't see him as dangerous. Well not for her at least; for Stefan and the rest he was like death itself waiting in the dark for the time to strike.

Elena saw a look of fear on Gregor's face, but it was gone in a second. After composing himself, he stood to a full length and gave Daimon a sneering look. "Oh look, it's the guy that's in love with his brother's girl! Don't tell me you came to save her? Ha ha, that's rich. You think she'll look your way if you did that?" Elena saw Daimon walking slowly towards Gregor's way, with a menacing look on his face. And yet his eyes were calm, like they knew exactly what to do next and he was more than ready for it. Elena doubted he was planning on answering Gregor's comment.

Gregor probably saw the same thing as Elena did on Daimon's face, because he suddenly changed his approach; "You know Daimon, if you join me I will spare her! In fact how about we take her with us, away from this small town, and keep her under compulsion." Before, he wore a desperate smile. Now however, he changes his expression to a nasty one, still smiling. "You know- to entertain us".

A shiver went through Elena's spine. For a moment she was afraid of Daimon's answer, remembering how he used his powers on her before. But then she didn't need to; so fast that Elena almost didn't see it, Daimon leapt towards Gregor's throat and pulled it off. A second later Gregor's head was next to Elena's foot, and the body was on the floor, next to Daimon's feet.

Elena gasped as Gregor's head touched her leg and she quickly pulled her leg back. Suddenly, Elena's heartbeat got faster, as if an instinct told her that danger was still there. She looked up and saw that Daimon was staring at her. "You okay?" he asked. Blood was still dripping from his chin, and his fangs were still out. His voice was rough and dark; he was not in good mood. "Yeah", Elena said after a moment. She was ashamed of herself for doubting Daimon for even a moment. But standing there still covered in his prey's blood, Elena understood what her body was trying to tell her- Daimon was dangerous. And thinking that while he was saving her was horrible. She felt sorry for him, for all the evil things he had done, he would always be the one to watch out for. He may not be the bad guy anymore- for me at least- but nevertheless he is still very dangerous. Even knowing that Elena couldn't bring herself to not take the hand he was offering her, and then she let him pull her up- for she lost all strength when Gregor pushed her down the wall.

Daimon pulled her up and stabled her. Elena was waiting for him to let her go, but he didn't. Still holding her arm firmly he looked at Elena's eyes and said: "you sure you're not hurt?" Elena noticed that their faces were only inches apart. His big green eyes were mesmerizing up close. He wasn't really waiting for an answer; he was looking her over; watching her face, eyes, scanning with his eyes on Elena's body for wounds or something broken.

Elena could feel the blush on her face when Daimon was looking at her body, but she quickly subdued it and put her hand on his shoulder, making him look at her face. "I'm fine Daimon." They looked at each other for a minute, as Elena was trying to convince Daimon that she was, in fact, fine. Daimon gave a small nod and let go of her arm, then put his own hands up in the air a little, as if to say 'there, I let go'. "Thanks" she said as Daimon moved back a little, giving her space. Why did Elena blush and her heartbeat quickened? At first she was afraid Gregor would kill her, than Daimon was the one she feared. Well what now? What reason did Elena have now? Could she really have been under Daimon's charm, being the only one that didn't fall for Daimon's looks and the powers he uses to lure people in with? That's not right, she's probably still confused because she was nearly killed and Daimon was the one that saved her. She's just grateful that's all.

Suddenly a thought came to Elena and she looked up, searching for Daimon. She found him in the far edge of the room, immerged in the darkness. She was horrified- she realized that Daiman had heard her heartbeat rise, but hadn't seen her blush, thus he thought that she was afraid of him. Even though she was scared of him before, that was not the reason her heart beat faster.

Unfortunately for Elena- who wanted to comfort Daimon- she called- quite loudly- "Daimon!". Moreover the silence of before that was in the room made her yell sound even louder than it actually was. Daimon was near her in a flash, "what's wrong?" he asked alarmed, thinking she yelled because something was wrong. Elena felt a pang go through her heart- she noticed he was still at least five feet away from her. "I need to tell you something". Daimon, clearly annoyed, said after a minute of silence "you're kidding, right?" He let sarcasm flow with his words harshly, "your telling me-" as he talked he got closer to Elena with small slow steps-"that you decided to scream with no reason behind it other than 'I need to tell you something'"? He looked down on Elena- being closer now-He looked angry- he was not in a good mood today.

"Listen Daimon it's imported-" Elena started but was cut off.

"Is it? Is it really Elena?" he looked at her like at a little kid that doesn't really understand what's going on. "How about this- you go home now and go to sleep, since you're so clearly very tired." His tune got more dangerous as he continued.

"Daimon!" Daimon turned Elena around so she was facing the Exit.

"And I will stay here and...Clean up." He gestured with his eyes to Gregor's body. "And you can tell me that very important thing …after." Daimon finished saying with a look that made it clear that 'after' meant never.

That had done it. "Dammit Daimon!" She yelled, trying to turn back to look at him. But might as well has tried punching through a brick wall with her bare hands- Daimon's arms were around her and there was no way she would be able to move them- using all her strength they didn't even move an inch. "You never listen! You're horrible! Can't you just listen to what I have to say and not use brute strength on me?! I'm trying to tell you something!" breathing hard after she finished yelling, Elena stopped fighting with Daimon and was about to go to the exit- giving up on talking to him – and silently vowing to not tell him what she almost did.

But Daimon wouldn't let her leave; he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer until their bodies were extremely close, and their faces were inches apart. "You keep forgetting I'm not human Elena. I'm not my sweet little brother- I don't pretend to be one either." His eyes were open wide, staring into hers with extreme emotion. "I'm a vampire Elena!" He said fiercely, tightening his grip on her arm –" We're different from humans; one minute were happy, the other we're upset. Then we're angry and in a flash we're annoyed. That's how long it takes us to kill someone!"- He flicked his fingers in front of her face and didn't let her move back- "We have no problem to kill people we don't care about, and if- somehow- we do care about someone, it's just as intense as our other emotions." He was looking at her so intensely it scared her, as if he was trying to tell her something with his eyes. "We don't play games". He said the last part very dangerously, and Elena had to try and convince herself not to be afraid of him. Her heart was beating like crazy; both because he succeeded in frightening her- as he knew he could- and because, somehow, she understood his meaning and blush came to her face.

Finely he let go of her arm, in the direction of the Exit, making sure it was clear to her she should leave now.

Elena looked at him and felt as if his eyes were pushing her through the door. Than Elena went outside and heard Daimon's voice say after her- "And don't come back!" She ran through the school hales until she got outside, not stopping once to look back.

Once outside she stopped and looked around, while catching her breath. Her heart was beating like crazy, refusing to allow her to forget what's just happened.

And she knew what she needed to do. Who she needed to see.


End file.
